Of Coming Out And Cups Of Tea
by Lupin3Black
Summary: How Sirius and Remus come out to everyone they know. And some strangers in Paris.


Of Coming Out And Cups Of Tea

Strong arms wrapped around his shivering body as he attempted to put the tea. James and Lily were in the corner, not saying anything but thankfully not looking disgusted, their eyes widening as they took in the recently outed couples stance. Sirius's chin rested on his shoulder and a faint trace of stubble itched his cheek. He presses a lingering kiss to Remus's too prominent cheekbone and murmurs, "It's okay, it's okay. They're taking it fine." He keeps his voice down, lowering it so the husky tones only travel as far as Remus's sensitive ears, so James and Lily can't hear it.

"I-I know. It's just, I dunno. Weird. Okay?" Sirius covered the hand on the tea pot with his own and gave it a supportive squeeze. Remus let a grin work it's way on to his face as he glanced up at Sirius, barely a centimetre away from his face.

"Hey." Sirius whispered quietly, a bright smile taking up most of his face, "How are you doing?" He said, quoting his favourite ever muggle character who he claimed to be so much like, 'I mean, c'mon Moony, a huge player until he falls in love with his best friend. The sexual tension between him and the funny one is sooo obvious babe!'

Remus chuckles quietly and elbows Sirius quickly in the gut, so that the ebony-haired aristocrat moves away, grumbling about 'bony elbowed sexy werewolves who don't appreciate his wonderfulness.' and Sirius leans his long and lean body against the kitchen counters beside Remus, glaring at the couple who is blatantly staring at them. Remus can feel their eyes on him and he tenses, causing Sirius to bristle and bark a sharp "What!?" at them because he doesn't care if they're his best friends, if they insult his Moony then he won't be entirely responsible for his actions.

"Nothing Sirius!" Lily soothes, holding his hands up, ever the peace-maker. "It's just a bit of a shock that's all." Her crimson hair is twined into a bun on the nap of her neck and yet rebellious strands still spring out to attention. She looks between them and turns back to James, lowering her voice and her back, speaking to the shell-shocked boy in private.

Sirius turns back to Remus and sees his shoulder silently shaking, with tears running down his cheeks, his bottom lip caught between his teeth so muffle the sounds. The dark-haired previous Grffyndor wants to take the boiling kettle from Remus's hands and chuck it at the engaged couple, he doesn't care if their his best friends, no one hurts his Moony.

He settles for glaring at them fiercely, a venomous stare that's been passed down throughout his family for generations and wrapping his body around the werewolf's body once again. "Do you want to be excused for a minute?" He murmured quietly, for once hating the hitch in the tawny-haired boy's breath as he attempted to stop his tears, "Ill finish up the tea."

Remus nodded sombrely and placed his hands on the table, gripping it so hard his knuckles turned white. Sirius backed off a little and the smaller boy walked to the door, his shoulders down and eyes firmly on the floor as he left the room. James called after him, not missing his friend's tears but Sirius angrily barked, "Leave him!" and the bespectacled boy reluctantly sat back down in the rickety wooden chair.

Sirius leaned against the benches again, crossing his arms and glaring at the awkward couple from beneath his too long fringe. "Sirius, mate-"

"Well I do hope your happy!" Sirius demanded, cutting off James's attempt at an apology. James grimaced, replaying the crestfallen look on the younger boys face.

"We really didn't mean to-"

"To what? Make Remus cry? He just wanted to be accepted by his only friend, but noooo-oooh! You had to make him feel like an outcast in his own flat!" Sirius growled, turning quickly and slopping milk carelessly into the cups. Letting spill over the ages and watching with satisfaction as it dripped over the age, "Well now I've spilled the milk!" He said under his breath, as if he could somehow blame James and Lily for the white liquid spread over the benches.

"Sirius. Honey. Why don't you go calm down Remus, I'll clean up the milk and then we can all sit down and talk like adults?" Lily said calmly, noticing Sirius's reproachful look she added, "We aren't not angry. Promise!"

Sirius grumbled at her but still stalked out of the kitchen, following his boyfriend to their bedroom where he could hear the stifled sobs that threatened to break his heart. He didn't bother knocking on the door and walked straight in, wrapping his arms around the nerd and rocking side to side with him. Remus gripped his t-shirt in his hand tightly as if he needed something to hold on to. Sirius was thankful that it could be him.

"Remus." Sirius said quietly, a small smile threatening to take over his face as he thought about what he was going to say. He'd known for weeks but had wanted to keep it till their one-month anniversary but Sirius would say it now without hesitation if it meant stopping the quiet hitching sobs.

"Remus, I love you." Sirius laughed, oh he felt so ridiculously wonderful being able to say it out loud. He wanted to laugh and cry and kiss Remus all at the same time. Sirius felt that he was on top of the earth being able to say he loved the small tawny-haired 20-year old.

Amber eyes gazed up at him, the height difference seeming so huge as he stared into endless pools of gold and orange. He was still unconsciously swaying side-to-side, his arms around Remus's waist. "You mean it?" Remus asked, his voice quiet and innocent as he looked at Sirius with the tears drying fast on his cheeks.

Sirius grinned proudly and Remus smiled timidly back, "' course I mean it babe! I wouldn't lie to you would I?" Remus shook his head and stood on his tiptoes, the 21-year still hadn't managed to reach over 5'9 yet and probably never would , whereas Sirius stood tall at 6'4 and Remus wasn't able to initiate a kiss without having to leaning up on his tiptoes, lie down or wrap his legs around Sirius's waist and hang off him like a monkey.

Sirius caught the hint and lent down to Remus's level, eyes closing instinctively as a pale hand came up to cup his cheeks and a familiar pressure was on his lips, softly moving. Sirius's hands on Remus's waist tightened slightly and he pulled the smaller boy flush against his own body, Remus's hand came up towards his neck and he pulled him down more, increasing the pressure and twisting his head to an angle. He buried his long fingers in Sirius's black hair, twining them around his locks and tugging gently just the way Sirius liked it.

The kiss was slow and sensual, Sirius couldn't help but let out a quiet moan when he felt Remus's pointy tongue lap cautiously against his own lips and he automatically opened his mouth just enough to let Remus explore.

They broke away panting and smiling with Sirius resting his forehead against Remus's and just looking into his eyes, "'Love you." Sirius grinned impishly, his words making Remus smile as a reflex. He nuzzled his nose against Remus's in an Eskimo kiss because he felt the need to be adorable at the moment even though that spot was already filled permanently by Remus with his lack of height and fluffy blonde hair. He practically screamed 'Pick me up and cuddle me for the rest of your entire life!'

"I love you too." Remus answered, his own grin brightening up the room and Sirius's world. "I've always loved you." The darker haired male was so glad to see him smiling again. He always wants to cry himself when he sees Remus crying. He brings his hand up to cup Remus's chin and uses the pad of his thumb to wipe away any tear tracks.

"Why were you crying?" Sirius asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere but knowing that he already has when he sees Remus's face blanche slightly. Sirius is quick to beep Remus's nose softly to calm him down again, it's a bit silly and a bit childish but then again. That's exactly was love is in his books.

"It's...it's just...James is your brother. He's your family...I didn't want to come between that...I thought you would pick him." There it is again, that look. The one that says, 'I know I'm not good enough for someone like you, but will you love me anyway?' Complete with the innocent wide eyes and the pale pink lips kissed until they swelled. Sirius gulped in air, that look turned his insides to mush. No matter how much he told Remus, how he exclaimed it from the tops of buildings or declared it in public, the scarred werewolf refused to believe he was perfect.

"You know I'd never do that Moony." Sirius replies, never wanting his love to feel so insignificant to him again. Doesn't he know that he's the only thing that keeps him going? That when he was disowned his first thoughts were of Remus? His Remus. No one, not even James could change that. "If he doesn't accept us...well we'll figure it out then. But it's always you Moony. It's always been you."

Remus smiles and kisses himself softly, and when he pulls away reluctantly the taste of chocolate and butterbeer lingers on his lips. The werewolf offers him a small rueful smile, "Let's get this over with, okay?"

"Okay."

(Pagebreak)

"So your together, as in dating?" James questions from across the tea-stained table, watching Remus's nervous expression and Sirius's haughty demeanour. His fiancée smiles at them, glances down at their fingers intertwined on Sirius's lap and grins even more.

"Uh...yeah. I mean, yes. We are. Uh dating that is." Remus stammers, bottom lip caught between his lip again, eyes focused sorely on his chipped mug of untouched tea.

"Prove it."

Remus's head jerks up and even Sirius sends a lazy glare James's way causing the bespectacled boy to shudder involuntarily. "Excuse me?" Sirius demands, although a smile is spreading its way across his face, he knows exactly what James wants. He'd be more than happy to deliver.

James catches Sirius's grin and beams mischievously, his hazel eyes glittering behind his glasses. "I'm not exactly sure if your pranking me or not. So kiss. Prove that it's not a joke." For a moment Remus looks furious, and a furious Remus is dangerous territory and the soon to-be-Potters unconsciously shuffle back in their seats.

Sirius grabs the side of Remus's face and leans in, the bibliophiles expression turning from anger to shock to love in a matter of seconds and Sirius is glad he catches it before his eyes shut. Their lips catch softly in an open mouthed kiss, lips moving across each other slowly and lazily-

"Okay, I believe you."

-his tongue unfurling and softly caressing Remus's warm and wet mouth-

"You can stop now."

His hands strayed from their place balancing on Remus's thigh and trailing up to waist, Remus moaned quietly, barely audible and the sound caused tremors to run up Sirius's back. The ebony-haired male shuffled closer-

"Guys?"

**A/N**

**IM NOT DEAD! Wooooohoooo! Sorry 'bout the gap, I had exams then stuff happened and I didn't want to write. But then I got this PM from some twat which said;**

**OMG! Your totally rubbish at righting (What was this supposed to be. Writing?) kissing scenes. You should totally learn how to! My Fics have great snog scenes in them. **

**...**

**...**

**No words. Is my kissing scenes bad? I thought they were okay? But I got that PM and thought, fuck it. I'll keep writing kissing scenes to annoy this person. I've never actually kissed anyone (and proud of it) so I don't actually know but I thought they were fine. **

**Thoughts**

**-Cat**

**p.s this'll be a new short sort I'm doing on the side for fun. **

**P.p.s HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO DI ANGELO MY SECOND FAVOURITE BOOK CHARACTER EVER! Remus's birthday is on the 10th of march. **


End file.
